


Random stories

by Seagull_cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Light Bondage, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagull_cryptid/pseuds/Seagull_cryptid
Summary: A bunch of stories from what my mind comes up with or people suggest ideas for.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The mother

**Author's Note:**

> These are the first stories I have written so sorry if they're not very good.

Silently Gabrielle wandered through the woods the crunch of the leaves and snapping of fallen branches beneath her feet calming her mind as the breeze ruffled her hair, brushing against her skin like a long missed invisible lover as she approched the towering oak tree in the centre of the woods amongst the smaller pine trees which spread around her for miles as she knelt down and placed the bundle she held at the base of the oak and ran her hand over the marks it gained through the years,pulling back her hand from the tree she peeled back the cover of the bundle to reveal the tear-stained,bloody and scarred face of a child"goodbye my darling, I'm sorry for the life your father deemed fit for you and may you have a better life now" she whispered softly to the corpse of the daughter she greatly loved but would never see grow and have a family of her own before she left the woods as quietly as she arrived.


	2. The lover

The sound of metal chains thrashing echos off the cold stone walls as the man in the corner of the filthy room caked in dirt and dried blood whether his own or some one else's was hard to tell by this point in time,as the man who was barely clothed by rags stay kneeling, Arachne unlocked the door hiding the room from the outside world as the new comer stepped futher into the room the man stopped thrashing about and started laughing manically"now dear why don't you be silent for me or show me your precious screams then you might get a reward from mistress"the woman said barely above a whisper bringing the knife up towards her mouth and locked the blade slicing another thin line on her tongue as she started one of her favourite things of hearing her lover's beg,cry and scream for her as she used her many tools to mark them as hers ,her favourite was the branding iron which was currently leaning against the wall next to the fire which she went over to swaying her hips as she did ,shes lit the fire picking up the branding iron she placed the end in the newly lit fire to heat it up to mark her latest lover before he went to waste ,once she deemed it ready she dropped her knife and send over to the man straddled his legs and pushed him on his back while putting the end of the branding iron over his heart leaving her mark of the spider "oh god you sound incredible"she moaned as he screamed in agony before passing out due to the pain ,once she came down from her high and saw her lover was now useless to her she picked the knife back up and drove it quick and fast through his skull.another victim of the black widow was found the following day hung by his ankles,naked on the edge of the town.


	3. The angel

Elijah walked through the city noise of cars and other people clouding his brain in a haze of sound,the sun of the late spring morning warming his exposed skin to a soft pink hue,the fumes of the passing cars barely registered as he had lived in the city most his life ,as he went past an alley way daydreaming of his childhood a hand with a drug riddled cloth slammed over his mouth and now ,his eyes blurring and closing from the substance.

When Elijah awoke he screamed himself hoarse for he was in agonising pain the which was strongest at his shoulder blades "I see your awake my angel,why don't you save that pretty voice for something better and lets admire your beauty shall we?"purred a deep voice from the shadows before a pale,blonde, middle aged man stepped from them bringing with him a full body mirror which reflected the one behind him revealing the the mechanical wings now attached to him not knowing what to do as the unknown man stroked the wings he had placed upon Elijah and the younger mans flesh ,hand lowering over his chest rubbing over the cold-hardend nipples nipping and licking his neck as the hand traced lower Elijah snapped back to reality and ran from the older man escaping the building and sprinting through back to his apartment slamming,locking and blocking the door he slid to the floor as his partner rushed to his side"oh my god, Elijah and who did this to you? where were you? ,i missed you so much" Connor sobbed into his neck and his arms clamped around Elijahs waist.


	4. The witness

Pheobe stared horror-struck spine ramrod straight as her eyes unblinking took in the sight before her almost making her sick as the stench of death spread through the air into the bystanders lungs centering from the smoking,warped pile of metal, plastic and rubber that were once cars with blood brain matter and gasoline covering the road minutes after a gun shot was heard from one of the cars in the distance before the berserk dance of death began claiming many lives as it went on and tears tricked down Phoebe's face and sobs forced from her throat as she witnessed her wife,Mia,clawing her way across the tarmac desperately to evade her own life from being claimed Phoebe sprinted to get to her wife before death and pick her up and held her in a fireman's carry not caring about the blood from Mia's missing leg and other injuries as she brought them to safety"shush Mia let me dry those tears for everything well be alright now "she said before she kissed her before calling for the paramedics and told them of the situation and she sat by Mia stroking her hair hoping to calm her while they waited.


	5. The Trio

Kai lay sprawled across his lovers bed arms held aloft and tied to the headboard while his legs remained unrestricted of any bondings which allowed his lovers,Alex and River,who stood in the opposite side of the room watching as he writhed across silk sheets begging for them to be near him and to touch him, moaning as Alex and River began touching them self and each other while undressing them slowly and Kai was harding Futher as he laid bare to his lovers as he watched them pleasuring each other before the approached him as nude as the day they were born,River started kissing and biting his neck leaving bruises and lipstick on his skin while Alex spread Kai's legs as wide as he could licking from the knee to end of his inner thigh leaving Kai panting from pleasure but still wanting more which he quickly got as River sank down on his hard cock and Alex move behind him burying his on achingly hard cock in Kai's ass as he cried out form the stimulation they both have him forcing Kai to bounce between them as Alex thrust forward and River met his in a downward thrust the pleasure caused by it all ment that soon all three came and moaned aloud their release vision blurring as they fell into a sleepy haze,removing Kai's restraints and snuggling together they fell asleep with a muffled "night,love you".


	6. Blank surroundings

Avery sat on a bench at the park, headphones covering their ears and blocking out all noise around them as they hummed the beat of the music flowing in their ears,many people past them but once they saw the shadow behind them it was to late as their last sensation in consciousness was a searing pain in their spine.

Once Avery awakened they realised that they could no longer feel their legs and were coved in blood as they tried to drag themselves to the door before they heard the gun shot and the world went dark again.

If only they paid more attention to their surroundings.


	7. Family

The small, thin and filthy girl crawled backwards arms and legs shaking in fear under her weight as she backed herself into the corner trying to avoid her'loving mother'as the crack of leather hitting plaster board echoed in her ears she began to beg the monster in front of her to spare her this one time that if she doesn't stop now she'll die here tired,weak and dirty in this secluded corner, the mother didn't listen and continued in her punishment of her child, if only she had listened then maybe the girl could have a a chance of safety and happiness and she herself wouldn't be locked up in this cell daily getting a taste of what her daughter felt, if only she had listened.


End file.
